


Stalker

by LevisTears



Series: Trapped in my web [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drugged Sex, Erwin does some weird stuff, Hacking, Home Invasion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Period blood, Stalker Erwin, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underwear Kink, Very Secret Diary, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Moving into his new apartment all seems well for Levi until he starts getting odd notes and items at the door from this mystery person stalking him. What he doesn't know is that the stalker is non other than the friendly man next door, Erwin Smith.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god" Levi groaned as he awoke from his peaceful slumber by the sound of his phone ringing to the side of him. "What the actual hell does someone want at fucking 5 o'clock in the morning? I swear to god if it's some guy from a call centre in India asking me about car insurance I'll tell him exactly where to shove it!.....no Levi that's not kind, just check the number and if it looks weird don't answer and block like your mum always says." He said out loud to himself. He read the screen to see who it was and sighed seeing it was his new landlord, Hanji Zoe. "Hello?"

"Ah Hello Levi!" She beamed with far too much energy for this time in the morning. "I'm calling to ask what time you'll be here at your new place for"

"Umm probably about one this afternoon" he added covering his mouth to hide what might just be to her an obvious yawn. "Is that ok?Should I be there earlier if you need me to?"

"Nah that should be fine" she added to then yawn herself "ahhh it's early~ my mum didn't say anything about a time so you should be fine at the moment. Sorry for the early call, I'll see you later yeah, bye bye"

"Bye" he sighed and lay back down to stare at the ceiling once ending the call. So the day had finally come for him, Levi ackerman was moving out of his childhood home and moving into some apartment on the other side of town to live on his own for the first time in 18 years. He was worried but wouldn't dare say that to his mother as she wouldn't let him step one foot out of the house if she had any doubt about his personal safety.

He managed to have another two 3 hours sleep before reawakening and heading downstairs to find his mother making breakfast. He smiled at her and a plate of bacon and eggs was placed in front of him as he then sat down with her own. "Morning" he smiled at her "the food looks good"

"Thank you baby" she smiled as they both began to eat "what time are you leaving?"

"I told the landlords daughter well the new landlord I would be there for one o'clock." He explained "I'm glad everything is already packed up"

"Ah that's so close" she sighed "can you not wait an extra half an hour or something?"

"Mum I can't" he gently smiled "I need to go, the bird has to fly the nest"

"I know I know but the last thing I want is that bird being shot out the sky, hurt or even killed!" She added "I'm your mother Levi, I have a right to be worried."

"I'm twenty minutes away by car mum" he explained "it isn't so bad, I'll even get you a spare key if you want"

"Thank you Levi" she smiled "You have to message me back remember, are you going to take proper care of yourself? You have to eat right! Don't tell strangers where you live!"

"Oh sure I'm going to want strangers showing up at my door at night" he added being sarcastic and Klutchel just shook her head at him.

"And no sleeping around and trying to get anyone pregnant" she joked and Levi then frowned at her.

"Haha very funny mum" he smirked "you known I can't even do that"

"Exactly so I don't need to worry' she smiled

"But why did you when mention it th- it doesn't matter..." he added "I'm going to go get myself sorted now, then I'll help with the washing up after I'm done ok?"

"Ok hun" she smiled "I'm just going to call your father to tell him when you're going to go later on"  
   
Levi decided to just go and get ready for the day because he had no hope of maybe catching another hour by getting back to sleep anyway and he had already eaten. He went to the bathroom and locked the door merely out of years of habit. It was for obvious reasons and Klutchel being his mother though she wanted to be close to him and support him but knew that she had to follow boundaries for Levi's personal comfort. Though seeing as Levi was due to live alone and would have no one that could possibly walk in on him or watch him be naked or doing something in private he was some what glad, really glad about that last thing. Nobody wants to risk their mother walking in on them when their hand is down their pants especially Levi when it had already happened the once the first time he tried to touch himself when he thought she was out the house at the supermarket and she came bursting in since she came back early. She had burst in without thinking with a just purchased bottle of chocolate milk in hand for him and found him laying down with his hand down his pants and a horrified expression on his face at the time followed by a panic scream. Levi hadn't tried since then, was too scared to. He was curious to try it out.

Levi walked in and stripped off his clothes he wore for bed slowly. After removing all of his clothes he stepped into the shower to wash himself. He didn't threat in his movements and washed everywhere including his chest and between his legs. Though he preferred being locked in the room so no one could see him, he hadn't that much hate for his body and just classed it as fear of the unknown. By that he meant fear of people seeing him exposed and judging him or doing something eve  worse. At the same time he did realise that his own boundaries were different to others like him as some trans people can look at themselves whilst others can't at all. He knew that but some out there didn't and judged him alongside calling him a fake online for being able to look at himself without bursting out into a panicked breakdown. He just didn't understand them at all and wished that he hadn't have to be forced into the same box as everyone else.

Once done he got out, dried off and then got dressed. First his underwear then followed by his binder and so on. He gathered together the clothes he slept in from around his room that he would need to pack up and headed back downstairs. Seeming as he was going to be new to the area he thought he would explore a bit maybe find a nice place with good tea so he knew where everything local was.

After heading down and helping his mother with the washing up from breakfast she flung her rubber gloves  
to the side before leaning back against the counter smiling. She looked to the side at her son. "I called your dad at work" she smiled "he wishes you luck and he's just as concerned as me about you, let me explain." Levi was then hit with a major load of questions filled with concern, but nonetheless they irritated him since they were mostly the same as his mother's. "Text my dad back telling him 'Yes, I'm going to be fine! So stop worrying!' "

As all of this was going on, on the opposite side of town a blond man was making his way out of his apartment when he found a key on the floor next to the mail slot in the door. He frowned picking it up and reading the number on it, it belonged to next door. Grabbing his messenger bag he walked out the door and faced the one beside him staring momentarily at the door then at the key followed once again by the door. He tried the door to see if it was open but wasn't and unlocked the door to see it was empty. Knowing for a fact it did belong to who ever was supposed to be living beside him he locked up and brought it down stairs hoping to find Mrs. Zoe. Instead he came across Hanji rather than her mother spinning on a chair in the office downstairs. He knocked before letting himself in. "Hanji this was put through my door" he added putting it on the table and she slowed down to look at before nearly falling off her chair.

"Ah sorry Erwin my mistake I'll bring it back up" she jokingly sighed "that's meant for next door. My mum said we need to put an extra key for everyone through their letter box."

"You shouldn't hurry yourself" he said "nobody even lives there"

"You're getting a neighbour today Erwin" she smiled "he's going to be here at about 1"

"Oh" Erwin said surprised "cool"

"No need to worry man he's all good" she added playfully shoving his shoulder "I've met up with him before. My ma would kill me if I let a trouble maker in here."

"Ah thank you Hanji" he smiled "I'll be off now at the local cafe all day if you need me."

"OK bye bye" she added and went back to spinning on her chair as Erwin then went about his day.

Hours later at 1 Levi arrived at his new place and got his key off Hanji who was still spinning around in circles. He then just basically placed everything down on the floor and looked at the massive amount he would have to sort out. He then set his eyes on the bed and he was thankful he even had one but the problem was it wasn't assembled. He personally knew he couldn't trust himself to assemble one at all and he would feel stupid asking his father to pop in and help him. He thought about just hiring someone to do it or asking a neighbour. From what he could see there was apartments on this floor but there were only two people now living there. When Levi questioned Hanji earlier about it she just shrugged saying that they don't stick around for hardly any time so his neighbour never hardly sees anyone except from Hanji herself. Levi found the whole thing weird.

Levi having somethings in order wanted to go out for a jog to look around the area. Out on his jog he came across a small, nice looking tea place, "Mike's" was the name. He was all sweaty and gross with having a white t-shirt glued to his back with sweat but he wanted to check it out just in case so he didn't lose it and never find it again because it looked alright from the outside and god Levi needed a drink before he hit the floor. The place inside was nice and was set up well, there was nice staff, though not many, a medium height blonde lady with a name tag reading Nanaba and according to the name tag the last person was a tall slender man named Mike who by reasonable thinking must be the owner. If he wasn't Levi would need to ask why it's called after him.

There was one person in particular that stood out to Levi and his eyes came across him by accident, a gorgeous young man sitting over at a table in a corner. He was muscular, seemed tall, taller than him at least, he had blonde hair that was neatly styled and bright blue eyes that shone. Levi found him attractive and he wasn't sure if it was the string of hormones and other things that came around from his jog but god damn he liked what he saw. Levi looked away and went towards the counter where he asked for an ice tea to go then once he had it he was gone.

Erwin in the corner looked up from his phone towards the door that had closed. He raised a brow as he had never seen this person before who had just walked in and believe me Erwin knew every face in this side of town. Though this man who was there then had quickly gone had intrigued him and he reached into his bag and placed a notebook down on the table next to his coffee. Opening it he wrote something down.

'15:47 on the 19th of October man was at Mike's cafe. Around 160 cm. Black hair and pale skin. Looked really tired and was staring at me for a moment thinking I wasn't paying attention with my head down. Likes iced tea. I'll have to find out more' he thought closing the notebook that he just wrote in.

After Erwin eventually left the tea shop he couldn't stop thinking about that man in the shop, he'd never seen him before he must be new to the area. He was pretty damn hot and looked slightly younger than him which was a double bonus. Besides being naturally hot, the sweat running down his face and muscular arms made him that much hotter. Erwin thought he probably had a girlfriend. That night while he lay in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the man he had never seen before in the tea shop. 'I wonder what other types of tea he likes, what type of music does he like, how old is he, is he straight, does he have a partner?' Were some of the many questions racing around his head that night inside his lonely apartment. Erwin was so fucked, he'd fallen for this guy he just met.

The next day as Levi was getting ready for his jog, he thought about going to Mike's before he went for his jog this time around so he wasn't all sweaty and disgusting like last time and plus if that man is there he would look more appealing to him. Though Levi just like Erwin thought the other was straight.  
   
Sure enough, he was there sipping his tea fondly and chatting to one of the staff, Mike by the looks of it. All of a sudden he burst out laughing which to behonest startled Levi so much he swears he jumped a foot in the air and nearly knocked a drink out of someone's hand. He apologised and went towards the counter hoping nobody saw that. Levi got what he wanted and took a seat near a window and looked out into the warm, sunny weather. His run today should be nice by looks of the weather.

Not long after sitting he received his drink and thanked the waiter, Mike. He sat and enjoyed his tea with a wonderful view. Of Erwin that is, the view outside wasn't too bad either but he wouldn't want to openly admit he was here just to see him. He finished his drink and returned the cup to the counter to save someone having to go over to his table to collect it. Plus he like to be helpful since they had enough work to do.

Levi after ordering his second tea felt a little weird on the inside. He told Mike which table to send it to then off he went to the toilet to see if he just needed a few private minutes to himself or whatever. As he entered the bathroom he audibly sighed in relief after noticing it was completely empty. As he entered a cubicle he noticed that one of his legs felt kind of sticky. As soon as he felt this he quickly closed the door to the cubicle in a panic. Without a second thought he ripped his jeans down to see blood all over his legs and the insides of the jeans. "Shit!" He cursed openly after finding the blood. He sat there thinking about a plan he could carry out to deal with this. Though he had been on hormones for a year now he would still get the odd unexpected period. He planned to just rush out, grab the drink and go. Though he knew his black jeans were stained and could hide the blood somewhat easily part of him dreaded that someone would look at him and see past it. He was filled with fear, dread and embarrassment and he just couldn't handle it and he broke down there and then, sinking to the floor of the bathroom. He just sat there alone in my toilet cubicle crying like an idiot. He didn't hear the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing signifying someone's entrance into the room. All of a sudden he was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the cubicle door. He widened his eyes at the sound, pulled his pants up and stayed silent whilst quietly walking back towards the back wall of the cubicle out of fear and surprise.

After a second or two Levi heard the voice speak to him "are you ok in there?" They spoke "is everything alright? Do you need any help?" The mysterious and soothing voice introduced itself. The voice revealed itself to be Erwin, the gorgeous man from the corner of the room.

Levi cleared his throat and just walked out of the cubicle when he suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked with concern and worry dripping from his words.  
   
"I'm fine" Levi responded trying to sound convincing but failing miserably and Erwin let go of his arm then saw him suddenly squeeze his eyes for a few seconds looking like he was in pain before exhaling and opening his eyes once again. Erwin asked his name for multiple reasons.  
   
"Levi Ackerman" was his hoarse reply and Erwin smiled at him.  
   
"Well then Levi, shall we clean you up?" He stated and Levi just pulled a confused face.

"Umm what?" He said a little scared.   
   
"Don't sweat it I just want to help clean your face off. It's tear stained and I don't want the cafe employees thinking something is wrong with you." Erwin stated.  
   
Then tell most awkward 10 few minutes of Levi's life happened and he would admit this man was way to close to him being 's complete stranger but he was really attractive so he wouldn't openly complain. "You should really be getting back to what you were doing, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I must have caused you" he said making his move to exit the bathroom, when Erwin gently grabbed his arm again which caused him to turn around. As soon as he was about to ask what was up he suddenly said something,  
   
"Wait, Levi. I've taken the afternoon off, so I can take you home" he announced  
   
"Oh no, I couldn't possible inconvenience you anymore" Levi added "you need to work  
   
"Who said you were being an inconvenience? Because I certainly didn't. I took the afternoon off so that I could take you home"

After that response he had nothing else to say except "Okay" at which he smiled his amazingly white gorgeous smile back at Levi.  
   
They slowly made their way to where the cars, motorbikes and whatever were parked. Once at his car at the back of the small parking lot, he opened the passenger door for him and Levi lay down his jacket for himself to sit on just in case of any spillages. They sat there in silence, feeling awkward but not in a bad way. Levi kind of trusted him, even though today was pretty much the first time he'd spoken to him before. They'd already made it to the main road when he finally said.  
   
"Wait, I don't know where I'm going. Would you mind directing me?" Erwin asked sheepishly  
   
"Sure" he croaked out, "do you know where Malzova Close is? The apartment building there?"  
   
"Sure do, live there myself" he smiled  
   
At that Levi was rendered speechless until Erwin asked for a number. I quietly responded with "Apartment 74"

"Really!? I live in the apartment building too, 75" he added and Erwin's questions about who his new neighbour was was all cleared up now.  
   
"Well this is getting awfully coincidental isn't it?" Levi added and he nodded smiling a little too happy making Levi a bit confused with how glad he looks for that being the case. They soon arrived at the apartment Levi stopped at the door and turned around to face Erwin.  
   
"Thank you for everything" he added "Umm I didn't catch your name"

"Erwin Smith, nice to meet you Levi" he smiled reaching down and shaking his hand without any notice on Levi's end and Levi said it was nice to meet him too "your new happy neighbour."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was about to walk through the door when he stopped hesitating slightly to do so. He quickly glanced at his phone checking the time. It was 1 p.m and Levi wanted to repay the favour to him. He turned around to him and cleared his chest. "Umm Erwin are you by any chance busy right now, even though you're not doing to work. I mean if you want to do something else it's fine and all." He said quietly noticing how stupidly shy and innocent he sounded. He was sort of cringing on the inside.

"I'm free" he smiled and Levi felt his insides become warmer, might be him having tingly butterflies in his stomach or the fact he still has blood making it's way out of him from a certain area at that very moment in time. He liked to believe it was the first option even though the second was also obviously happening. "So what did you want to ask?"

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me already" he started "I want you to come inside so I can kind of repay the favour in some way even if it isn't much"

"You want me to come inside?" He questioned "what do you even have in mind?" Both Erwin’s and Levi’s mind raced at what Erwin had said. Levi caught on to what his request sounded like and was becoming more embarrassed by the second. He swallowed feeling the heat on his cheeks appear. On the other hand Erwin was thinking about something too, the same thing as Levi but for longer, a dirty string of thoughts lingered on his mind.

"Tea" Levi forced out just above a whisper and waited patiently for Erwin to respond as his insides started to twist even more than before.

"That would be lovely" he replied kindly and Levi exhaled the breath he didn't even realise he was holding. After unlocking the door he asked Erwin what he would like to drink, "anything you have will be just fine"  
    
"Are you sure? You don't want anything else? I've got regular blend and green, fruity ones I think too, let me find some!" Levi without thinking about it rushed over to a cabinet to open it and find everything he had. One after another tea bags kept on falling on the the work surface and floor and when he tried to pick them up and shove them inside more fell out. Erwin was about to say something when Levi started again. "Biscuit! You need biscuits! What do you like? I have chocolate and plain."  His blabbering was interrupted by Erwin smirking to himself, "What's so funny?" He huffed and turned around to face him when a tea bag that had been previously put back fell straight onto his face and onto the counter.  
    
"Well it's just you're so amusing when flustered you know" he replied chuckling and at that he became even more flustered than he already was. "Also didn't you mention having a shower when we were in the car."  
    
"Oh yeah...a-anyway I'm going to go have a quick shower, just help yourself I've more or less shown you where everything is. I mean you seem to be pretty much living in that tea shop so you shouldn't have any problem whipping up some of my shitty tea into something for yourself." He sighed and quickly walked off to the bathroom locking the door behind him. He leaned against the sink and looked into the mirror at himself thinking about how stupid he was acting. "Fuck me..." he sighed trying to calm himself down and closed his eyes feeling like an idiot when he heard Erwin say something.

"What was that?" He added "is something wrong?"

Levi widened his eyes choking on air as he forced out a reply. "Nothing!" He  almost squealed with a high pitch "I'm just getting in the shower...haha... I won't be too long."

As Levi was sorting out the mess between his legs Erwin was sat there waiting patiently for him to return but since Levi wasn't there to see him, Erwin sat there with the biggest smile ever on his face, he felt so giddy and amazed that he managed to already step inside of Levi's home. He was definitely attracted to the male in the other room. He wanted to note something down but decided against it just in case Levi spotted him in the act. He took a moment to think about what is was that he liked so much about him. There was no flirtatious traits or any attractive personality traits that stood out a mile since they first met but he did hope he would find out way more about his personality. His physical characteristics at the moment are what were drawing Erwin to him. His name, Levi. It was just what Erwin was searching for in all honesty, it was nice and simple. His greyish blue eyes were sharp but heald an underlying kindness in them underneath. Small pink lips that he could now recognise since he's been right in from of him and one last thing he noticed about him, his backside was plump and part of him wanted sink his teeth into the flesh and spank it too. He wanted to do much more and the thought of this man being only a matter of meters away from him stark naked and wet made him smile inwardly. He knew he had to stop his train of thought before things were too late, Erwin planned to continue his thoughts that night once he was done updating the journal. He wasn’t looking for details about his personality at the moment anyway. In the end it wouldn’t matter when he was done satisfying himself. He almost appreciated the lack of knowledge and would find finding out every detail about him even if it took ages to be satisfyingly pleasing as he knew with the right timing and strategy this man, straight or not would be his no matter what.

Whilst he was waiting he wanted to see what he could find out with the smallest amount of snooping possible. A photo, however, is what drove Erwin to stand up from the sofa he was upon and have a look. It was a typical family photo if what seemed to be his parents but the smaller man in the picture had a something off about him. His grey eyes were almost haunting in the photo with their intensity. His black hair cropped in an undercut contrasted with his pale skin that was the same as it was now. No the thing that had Erwin pondering this photo in his hands was the fact that even though Erwin identified the Levi here to be around 15 he just looked different in some way he couldn't put his finger on. Erwin had to admit he was captivated. He quickly got his phone out and took a picture of the picture placing it back down once finished.

He heard the door open and he ran and swan dived back into his spot before hand. Levi emerged with a large white towel around himself as it was placed over his shoulders. Erwin raised a brow at him. "Forgot to get my spare clothes" he sighed and disappeared down the hallway to his room. During when he knew he couldn't be seen Erwin carefully slid down the sofa in hopes of catching a sneaky peak at whatever he could see. God he wanted that towel to slip a little.

Levi came back again a matter of minutes later sporting the same hoodie and some jogger bottoms straight out of the clean pile. He stopped in his tracks before sitting down when he noticed that Erwin didn't have a drink. "Erwin where's your drink?" He questioned looking at him "you don't have to be shy you know, I've said you help yourself to whatever you like"

"Umm sorry I got distracted by looking around this room" he added "have you got enough money to furnish this place? Everything is all over the place"

Levi felt a little taken back by what this man had said but he himself wasn't happy with the progress he had made so far though only being here not even a week yet. "I'll talk about that in a moment Erwin" he added "more importantly do you need me to make you a drink?" He said walking over to the counter and picking up a cup from one of the many boxes.

"If it's not that much trouble" he added "do you know where your kettle is?"

Levi sighed audibly "well it should be in one of these boxes.....oh wait....I didn't bring one...that's my parents and it's in my old home...damn" Levi looked nervously at Erwin "are you alright with......ermmm...tap water?"

"Yeah that's fine" he smiled "but I’d like to make sure you're eating first. Have you been shopping since you came”. He was as frank as his profile was. No-nonsense, straight to business, no unnecessary trimmings. He doesn't let opportunities slides, I mean how would he if even got to talk to Levi in the first place. Erwin would assume that most new people that move out for the first time would hate breaking the fantasy that they were fine but a pretty face like Levi’s is worth him trying to be nosy and working himself into their lives without them realising. Then again he thought a man with Levi's looks  probably had to deal with people trying to get all up in his business all the time. The thought made Erwin’s insides clench. "Don't forget to get yourself something to drink too"

A matter of seconds later Levi walked over with a glass of water for himself and Erwin setting it down on the box he was using as a coffee table. They both noticed how the glasses were now lopsided. Levi sighed and sat down beside him.

“You’ve got a nice place here. It would be better if it was pretty clean too.” he said carrying on the subject. The dark haired man did have a particular thing for cleanliness but it wasn't so extreme that he would be bleaching every surface twice a day. He liked it to be clean meaning no rubbish laying around and things were orginised. He was currently failing at that last one. He watched as the blonde meticulously scanned the area before his eyes landed on him. His gaze was scrutinizing picking the younger one apart with a blunt stare. Levi felt a little insecure and incredibly intimidated by that gaze, levi felt as everything around him and himself was being picked apart by this man. Erwin noticed how Levi's body tensed a little and stopped what he was doing immediately in fear he would be asked to leave. He couldn't have that happen, instead he smiled at Levi and watched as he relaxed a little.

"Ah yeah it would be" Levi added "I just don't have any furniture to put anything into that's all, I've just got the sofa and that came with the place."

"You don't have any furniture?" He questioned "then what have you been sleeping on these last few days?"

"The pile of clothes in my room" he blandly added "I didn't want to overuse the sofa"

"People are always giving things away for free Levi" he started "you could try to find something"

"I mean a bed and a cabinet is all I really need right now, I'm not bothered what they look like" he explained

"No don't worry about that I'll help you find everything that you could need" Erwin pressed "I have some spare things you can have for fre-

"I can't just take things off you Erwin!" He explained shocked "I've only just met you though"

"Just think of me as your kind helpful neighbour you can go to at any time for whatever you need" he smiled "it's the least I can do since the old neighbours never wanted anything to do with me for some reason, I never got to see their apartments, that's probably why I looking so closely at yours, it's going to be lovely when it's finished"

"Yeah hopefully it will be" Levi added drinking some water and internally cursing that's all he had to give this freaking hunk of meat next to him. About that...he wanted to know something. "Will your girlfriend be OK with that?"

Erwin chuckled to himself "girlfriend?" He questioned "what made you think I have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know" Levi shrugged "you seem like the type to be happily in a relationship............. so you're single?"

"Yes I am" he added picking up his glass and taking a sip "and I've never had my eyes on girls" Erwin and Levi were both internally sweating buckets at this point, Erwin didn't know if he Levi was straight or not and if he was coming on too strongly for their first time spending time with one another, he had to keep it cool. Levi was trying to hide the smile on his face within his glass as he was so pleased he didn't like girls. Erwin noticed this and asked something now hiding his own face in the glass he was using. "So do you have a girlfriend I'll be seeing visit you?"

"Nah" Levi whispered just barely audibly into the glass "I prefer guys" Erwin just nodded having a full on moment inside himself just like the man beside him. Levi cleared his throat placing the glass down knowing the conversation had to change right now because yes this was a tad awkward and that but it's not like: you're gay, I'm gay let's fuck on top of these boxes of mine. That would be unrealistic, a fucking miracle though but something that wasn't going to happen. Plus Levi may be gay but as far as Erwin knew he didn't know about the little secret levi had involving himself. He didn't want to get all worked up over him for him to later find our he has a vagina and he is physically sick and never wants to talk to Levi again. "So Erwin how old are you?"

"20" he added "you're 18 right?" Levi nodded at him "are you looking for a job? Already have one? Still studying?"

"I'm in my last year of college before I go to university hopefully" Levi explained.

"College? Cool, what are you studying? What do you want to study at university?" He then questioned and Levi felt somewhat happy he was oddly interested in him. More than he realised.

"I'm studying Childcare Erwin" he added "and I want to go into primary education"

"Oh so you're totally child based then" he stated pulling out his phone to show Levi a photo "that's cool, this is my nephew Armin, he's almost 3"

"Aww look at him and his little haircut" Levi smiled "so cute. So what do you do Erwin?"

"I'm am I.T technician, I fix electronics and stuff. I'm also pretty good with computers." He explained "feel free to tell me if you think you've got a virus, I'll sort it out anytime you need it."

The two of them continued talking about there career fields Levi going into detail about some of the stories he had to tell about his time with the children making Erwin smile at every one of them. Erwin talked about the amount of times he's had to take porn related viruses off clients devices and the things he's came across. Levi laughed a few times at his descriptions of what happened. They agreed to hang out tomorrow and sort Levi's apartment out.

Erwin left the apartment and rushed into his own. He stood against his door thinking about what happened taking the notebook from within his bag and holding it close to his chest. He shyly smiled to himself. "I can't believe it" he smiled all giddy "he's gay, I'm in with a chance." Erwin went to go note everything he found out down and to print off the family photo he captured earlier to add to the note book.

Levi on the other hand had a more extreme reaction once Erwin left. He lept away from the door doing a high energy happy dance leaping in all directions and jumping on the spot. He felt like a 13 year old girl having a fangasm over 1 direction but he couldn't care less, not in the slightest. He went to go jump back onto the sofa but missed jumping onto the box that held the glasses instead. He was soaked but grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his face screaming into it as he bashed his feet into the carpet smiling his head off. "HE'S GAY! HE'S GAY! HE'S GAAAYYYYYYY!!!!" He screamed into the fabric of his hoodie as he thrashed around on the damp carpet. "HEEE HEEEEE" he laughed

That night at around 9 he heard his letterbox go and walked over to his front door and picked an envelope up off the floor. He stood opening it up and took the contents out. Levi widened his eyes at what was there: photos and a note. The photos seemed to be him on a jog but taken from a distance, he swallowed before looking  at the note.

"You look good on your jogs Sweetpea" Levi read and became terrifyingly confused at what he was in possession of "I'll keep on watching next time for longer, from the love of your life x"

Within a moment Levi put the things back into the envelope and shoved them in one of the kitchen drawers. He covered his mouth with his right hand just thinking to himself. "Oh my god" he gasped "someone has been watching me run....and taking photos....j-just sleep on it Levi....you'll figure something out tomorrow." Levi went straight to bed from there staring up at the ceiling from his clothes pile he was using "shit"

Erwin kept his ear to the wall the moment he started filling out the notebook. He heard Levi's reaction to the envelope and just smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

When the time comes for Erwin to go next door once again to help Levi set up his furniture and bring some of his own over he becomes nervous of leaving his home. He stood looking at his own door thinking how to act cool and mentally preparing himself if Levi mentions what he got in the post yesterday. If he did mention it to him during Erwin told himself he wouldn't panic and stay calm. He would act surprised and clueless as much as he could at that moment if it did arise.

There was a knock at the door drawing Levi away from the work on his laptop he was doing as he sat on the floor. He quickly put it on the coffee table carbord box and straightened his clothes alongside dusting himself off as he went to open his door. Erwin who had knocked had his phone clenched in his hand and his thumb pressed against the screen. When Levi opened the door he looked a bit nervous in the way he held himself, close limbs quiet words. Erwin had to admit he didn't expect that reaction from him but was at least glad he wasn't the only one here having a little bit of a breakdown.

"umm Hi, nice to see you Erwin." Levi said giving him a little smile what was met straight away by Erwin's charming white smile before moving to let Erwin in. "I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected to do today." Levi said in an amused tone. Erwin hesitated before walking past Levi and saw his face neutral as he started checking out the large space since he did have time this time and wasn't doing it in secret. He cleared his throat turning around to face Levi smiling once again.

"It's fine" Erwin added eyes landing on the photo of Levi he checked out last time he was there. "I've got nothing to do, I can take the time off whenever"

"By the sounds of it you seem to do that a lot Erwin" Levi added raising a brow in disbelief "do you actually have a job? No employer would allow you to have so much time off just for the sake of it. Perhaps the company is at a dry spit and there's no work?" Levi watched as Erwin smirked to himself facing away from Levi. "What's so funny?"

Erwin cleared his throat and faced him one again before telling him something. "I should of been more clear with you when we last spoke Levi" he explained and Levi was preparing for him to say he lied about having a job, that he was unemployed, though that didn't happen. "I own the company instead"

Levi took a moment to think about this "you? A 20 year old...own a company? Nah you're lying there Erwin" Levi added pulling a face and sitting down on his sofa whist Erwin didn't sit down yet.

"I am telling the truth" Erwin said hastily reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card before just placing it down on Levi's leg randomly. Levi was honestly fumbled by the gesture, not him giving him a business card for proof but that he didn't hand it to him and instead did that. Levi did notice that the blonde seemed to be rather distant in his body language compared to the last time. Levi brushed the thought away and carried on the conversation.

"So how does a 20 year old own an I.T company?" He questioned "hand me down from the parents?"

"No I made it myself, I've got no employees though" he added and Levi had to hold in a laugh due to how suprised he was that his expectations were wrong. He didn't have a collection of staff, no main building; it was just himself.

"Must be lonely" Levi stated quietly studying the card which in fact stated he was in fact the boss. Levi wasn't quite sure why he said that for, he felt sort of saddened by his reality of work.

"Yeah it is but you get used to it when every neighbour you have moves for no reason at all and never talks to you again." He explained glancing down at the card in Levi's hands. Levi was about to say something to lighten the mood when Erwin said something. "Yeah its not like I expected a relationship with them or something. I didn't really expect a fuck out of nowhere" Levi turned towards him as Erwin cleared his throat. "Plus my clients don't tend to look like models and I've got no employees to find one there"

Levi chuckled at the statement. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting to hear at this time in the day."Levi said quietly and Erwin only grunted at that though Erwin could see a slight blush forming on the others cheeks and the tips of his ears. Levi's face was still trained in a stoic expression but Erwin could tell he was a bit on edge by his slight frown. Damn he looked cute. He went to hang up his jacket before moving over to sit down on the sofa next to Levi. He noticed the box being used at a coffee table was squashed.

"What happened to the coffee table box?" He pondered raising both brows.

"Fell on it" Levi strained out "don't know how though" Erwin nodded content with the answer whilst Levi on the other end didn't want to admit that he broke the box by having a moment when he found out Erwin was gay the moment he left. No way on earth he could tell him that, he didn't even know if he liked him. Though Erwin did know what happened since he heard every moment of it take place from Levi jumping around screaming to when he heard a crash what was Levi missing the sofa and landing on the cardboard box instead.

"So where do you want to start?" Erwin asked him. "There's an Ikea near here if you want to go there"

"My money is limited Erwin" he sighed.

"Don't worry about it" Erwin smiled and levi being puzzled didn't get what he meant.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned frowning a little at him.

"Don't worry about i-

"But!" Levi started "what are you plann-

"Shhh" he smiled patting his back "don't worry and let's go"

Soon after they arrived there by car and they parked up. Due to Erwin's tastes in wanting to help he were made to go to Ikea for the stuff Levi needed to furnish the house. Levi had stated that he only wanted the the bare minimum and nothing fancy. "I can't believe I let you talk me into getting you to do this" Levi sighed at Erwin "but I can't back out now"

"That's nothing to say to your new best friend" Erwin smirked to himself and Levi as they walked themselves into the store, arms preparing themselves for the amount they would have to carry if Erwin had his way, he was going to by the looks of it. Before going there they dropped into a convenience store near them to pick up some food for his fridge. Levi was carrying that, the bags full of mostly Erwin's food and some Erwin just threw in their to seem kind. Who knew that crap could be to his taste, Levi certainly didnt as the memory of a cake being put into the basket stayed with him. Well Levi wanted to stick to my his lifestyle and prove to his parents he wasn't going to slob around since he had already broke the promise of not talking to strangers, tall, blonde and fucking handsome strangers that have been in his new home when he didn't even know anything about them hardly. Really really broke that one but didn't want to tell his mother Klutchel since he knew her foot would be straight up his backside. Though he may want some cake now and then even if he won't admit it, damn if that man beside him invited him next door for some he'd come smashing through the damn window within a heartbeat.

They both approached the first room together. "So Erwin let's buy everything I need but avoid the expensive stuff alright" Levi explained to which he nodded "and find something for me to sleep on while you're at it"

They made sure to stay in the same room as one another but looked in separate directions and Levi grabbed a trolley to push around and hold the bags and new things he would get himself. Levi hadn't had the chance to go here before and he came to a conclusion as he walked around. It's really big and doesn't have aisles but a lot of rooms. It seemed to be unnecessary in his eyes and a pain for those who want a certain item but it was a 10 minute walk away. About that Levi was confused why everything was in a different language, just say fork not Gaffel.

10 minutes later he sighed to himself "This place is more confusing than my mind when I figured out I'm a man" he sighed walking through the many rooms which had no order but lucky he managed to pick up a few bowels and a kettle in rooms that he had came from. With his mind filled with confusion over this place he didn't realise he had walked away from Erwin by accident. He looked in a tall mirror and turned to the side saying "Erwin do you think I actually need a mirror right now when I have the camera on my phone?" He questioned and turned around expecting to see Erwin standing there but was face to face with an old lady. Levi widened his eyes at her immediately apologising. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs I thought you were my-

"Your boyfriend? Yeah he's a few rooms back and you don't need one, if only I was younger....and you likes girls" she added

"EH!?" Levi added confused "he's not my boyfriend, he's my neighbour."

"Are you sure about that hun? You two were pretty close to each other when you were both looking at some spoons earlier." She further added

"Yes I'm sure about that" Levi sighed "but anyway I need to go find him, thanks for the help or whatever." Levi ran back a few room until the blonde came back into sight and he sighed in relief. "Thank god I found you, I was getting scared for second haha"

"Oh" Erwin added "there you are, I was beginning to worry if you were lost or something."

"Yeah I lost track and wondered ahead by a few rooms by accident" he explained "sorry to worry you there Erwin"

"Ah its good" he smiled looking down at what was in his hands "what have you been picking up"

"Oh some bowls and a kettle so I can actually give you tea this time and not look like a right tit handing you water" he added "that's my number 1 priority when we get back."

"You making me tea?" He smiled with a laugh and Levi nodded "that's kind"

"I'm just repaying the favour that's all Erwin" he explained "or should I say the mountain of things you keep on doing for me, you shouldn't be doing it."

"Well I want to" he explained "I get bored with no one except our landlord Hanji to talk to" he kicked out the other chair at the table he was sitting at inside the in store cafe. "Come sit you look a little stressed"

"Stressed?" He questioned "if you say so. It's just the whole layout of this place is so confusing, everything is in Swedish and I accidently talked to this old woman thinking it was you."

"Oh wow" he smiled "what happened with that lady?"

"I was asking her if it's worth getting a mirror thinking it was you and she said some things what we're a bit odd" he added sitting down, his face reliving the whole experience bit by bit. Erwin raised a brow wanting him to go further with this story. Levi swallowed slightly before carrying on. "Umm well she somehow thought we were dating. Silly lady..."

"Oh" Erwin added seeing the shy face Levi was accidently pulling "why did she think that?"

"We were acting like a couple apparently" Levi sighed "silly lady..."

"You've said that twice now you know" Erwin smirked. Erwin thought that lady was a god sent since it proposed the idea of a relationship between the two.

"Yeah" he sighed wanting to move on the conversation "so what have you found then Erwin?"

"Well I was walking around getting the stuff we need when I randomly found a nice bed that would work perfectly for you. It's the same as mine. I then smiled to myself thinking of all them times I've slept so nicely in it and thought you would feel the same. I ordered it for you, I'll cover the cost."

"Erwin!" Levi called "this is ridiculous! I've basically just met you and you're just buying me a damn bed, have you lost your goddamn mind Erwin?!"

"No" he casually added and Levi was brought out of him slight angry spell when he saw Erwin present a wrapped up piece of chocolate gateau with a smile on his face. He put it one Levi's side of the table and Levi raised a brow in return. "Here;I thought we weren't going to catch up with one another again so I got you this I've already had some."

"Umm thank you" Levi added "I should be more grateful for you buying the bed instead of complaining, thanks."

"Will you enjoy that? Do you like cake" He asked to which Levi nodded "so want to know what I got?" Levi nodded, curious.

"Cake" he smiled

"Ok" Levi sighed "what else have you got, item wise." Erwin lifted up a few objects and Levi's eyes studied the selection. "A cake pan, the item number for a small desk, a side cabinet for a bedroom and a small notebook"

"What do I need a notebook for?" He pondered and Erwin widened his eyes taking the item off the table and placing the back in his bag.

"Ah no that's mine that I already have" he said trying to stay calm knowing that the notebook in question is the one that contains everything Erwin already knew about Levi. Levi didn't think anything too suspicious about the way Erwin retracted the book.

When they did reach the check out he asked a question to Erwin about the massive box in his hands.

"What's in that box?" He asked curious

"New desk for a string of computers I'm going to be setting up on there" he answered.

"Why do you need to have a string of computers Erwin?" Levi asked.

"It's a secret" he smiled putting a finger on his lips.

"Ah I bet it's a gaming set up or something... a great set up for a I.T brainiac" he added "I bet you're spending your free time playing Fortnite"

"Haha no" he smiled with a laugh "even worse than that I'm afraid"

"Ooooohh" Levi cooed "I look forward to finding out what they're for"

"Believe me you wouldn't want to know" he added. My god Levi wouldn't want to know what he was planning to use them for, he wouldn't want to know it involved him not some battle royal game.

They started to haul the bags back to their apartment building and once Erwin dropped his stuff off him his own he hurried back next door to help Levi out. Levi was a man of his promise and straight away plugged the kettle to make Erwin the tea he was promise over a day ago. Soon Erwin was presented with a cup of warm green tea to sooth his insides, he smiled at the sight and thanked Levi for it. "So where should we start?" He questioned Levi and Levi had an immediate answer for him.

"The bed is the most important thing at this moment" he explained "sleeping on a pile of clothes is really bad. About that can you put it up for me? Something tells me that I'm not going to be good at it, I feel as it might collapse under me or whatever, it may even pop a spring sending me into the ceiling."

"Haha sure thing" he added "just pass me the parts when I ask for them ok"

"Alright" he added and they went off to work Levi helping him the best he possibly could. They began talking about themselves again by accident.

"So that photo on the side in the living room Levi" Erwin started "is that your family?"

"Yeah it is" he said briefly handing Erwin a screw.

"Tell me about them" he added wanting to know more. He had to know more. Levi then went on to explain about his family and Erwin sat setting up Levi's bed with an inward smile about him. It was everything he wanted to know. Though he was so distracted by what Levi was saying that he dropped the screwdriver down when he finished without looking first where it would end up on the floor. He was brought back into reality by a pained gasp beside him and he turned around to see Levi clasping his hand close to his body.

"Oww" Levi winced squeezing his eyes shut and Erwin widened his eyes in a panic at what he had done.

"Oh shit!" He explained "Levi I'm so sorry I got distracted. Let me see." Levi opened his eyes and presented his hand to Erwin who looked down at it to see the pads of his middle and ring finger bleeding. He took out a unused tissue from his pocket and wrapped it around the digits. "I'll do the rest just don't worry and sit there."

So time passed and Levi finally had a bed to sleep on, he gazed down at it and sighed in relief knowing the wonderful sleep to come for him. The two of them parted ways and Levi went to bed that night in a sweet comfortable slumber. Though the man next door was up to something as the now used tissue that had been forgotten to be picked up and discarded was now back in the hands of Erwin. Zip locked and stored safely away for when he wanted to look at it again. Blood stained and ready for when he wanted to explore it further in many ways possible. That was the plan but he just couldn't hesitate, as Levi slept on the other side of the wall to him he lay on his side on his own identical bed tissue against his face as his hand made its way down to his waistband.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi is awaken early from his peaceful slumber by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He sighs rolling over glancing at his phone to see the time. He groans a little. "Really" he sleepily adds "7:30 in the morning on a Sunday, could they not wait an extra hour or two?" The doorbell goes again "ughhhh fine fine fine." Levi gets up and walks to the front door the sound of his feet patting against the floor. He opens the door to be face to face with Hanji who wears an anxious face and Levi raises the single questionable brow at her. "Is everything alright Hanji?"

"Yeah yeah" she says quietly and Levi can tell something is up with her "I've got a package for you"

Levi looks down at the package in her hand before meeting her eyes again. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but could you of just put it in my package box downstairs? It's quite early."

"I was told to give it to you off someone" she added

"Oh who?" Levi questioned thinking it was maybe off his parents.

"This man" she said quietly and Levi once again raised a brow.

"Alright did he leave his name with you?" Levi asks and watches Hanji's frame go tighter.

"No he didn't" she says quickly and hands it over to Levi "see you later." Levi said the same and Hanji leant forward to shut Levi's door. Levi now alone at his front door stood a bit confused, actually really confused.

Hanji hurried downstairs back into her office with a cold sweat. Her phone is taken out straight away and a number is called without hesitation. The other side picks up and Hanji begins to speak. "I've gave it to him you fucking weirdo" she explained "stop getting me involved in your plans!" Hanji ends the call after saying that not letting the other person say a word.

Back upstairs Levi looks at the package for a moment. The wrapping paper just said "To Levi". Levi walks over to his sofa and puts it down there whilst he grabs his breakfast. He soon returns and sits down to open it after placing his banana and milk down on the coffee table. He takes one look at the package before opening it, tearing back the paper. He put it back down straight away and just looked at it. "Oh god" he sighed briefly closing his eyes before opening and looking again at what he got. It was a box of chocolates and Levi grew more angry by the second looking at it. He grabbed the box and looked at it closely where he noticed a small note on the bottom. He pulled it off and had a look at what it had to say. He read the message out loud.

"Enjoy the treat I got for you Sweetpea x"

Levi gritted his teeth throwing the note against the floor after he crumpled it up with a silent agitated scream not wanting to wake Erwin up. "God sake!" He shouted looking at the box in his hand. "The stupid idiot didn't even take the price off! Who the hell spends £25 on a box of chocolates!? AAAAARRRHGGG!!" The banana was now across the room as Levi let out a few heavy breaths. He just sat staring at the wall trying to calm down. He sighed picking up the note. "Who the hell are you?"

He heard the front door open and turned to see Erwin standing in the doorway dressed in his Pajamas. "Are you OK there Levi? It sounded like you were being murdered in here" Erwin explained.

"I'm...it was nothing, sorry for waking you Erwin, I'm just having a little trouble lately" Levi sighed dragging his hand over his face and he leant back into the sofa.

"I think it was more than a little something, there's a banana over there" he added "do you need to talk about it?, I'm all ears." Levi nodded staying silent. "Good then I'll go change, you...should too"

Levi looks down slightly to see what he was wearing: a baggy T-shirt that barely made it over his backside and underwear. Levi closed his eyes pulling the shirt down feeling his face become red.

"See you in a minute" Erwin added.

"OK ok" he sighed quickly and when Erwin disappeared he slid down the sofa his eyes lidded. "Fuck me...figuratively and a bit literally."

They both changed and Levi cleaned up his breakfast since he wasn't in the mood to eat anything right now, the note was placed the kitchen drawer alongside the other things Levi had received from this person sending him stuff. Erwin walked back in soon after and sat beside him "so what's up?" He questioned and Levi just slouched on the sofa replied with a hand gesture to the box on the table. Erwin seeing the box had his chest tighten slightly and cleared his throat to ask another question. "Did you buy some chocolates and they were out of date? I don't think that's enough to scream about..."

"No! Some person sent it to me and has been watching me I think" Levi explained "it's confusing me"

"What is?" He questioned

"The fact I'm being sent stuff, expensive chocolate and creepy notes, even photos of myself" he added

"Woah" Erwin gasped acting surprised "that's unexpected"

"This bastard even has a damn pet name for me" He groaned and turned towards Erwin "what do you think I should do? Should I call the police?"

"No! Don't call the police" he panicked trying to stay as calm as possible "it'll be fiiiine trust me, they might not even be scary, it possibly could be a Christian worship group or something trying to get you to believe in God and that."

"In that case they're trying waaaay to fucking hard to get me to church!" He added "I don't even know what do do with them, you want them? I'll happily give them to you Erwin."

"Nah whoever gave you those spent a lot so they must want you to eat them" Erwin said trying to persuade him to eat them "go ahead and eat them"

"No I'm getting rid of them even though they are expensive, it just to weird to eat something that was given to you by a stranger, they could have poison in them for all I know."

Levi stood up to dispose of them and Erwin not thinking snatched them out his hand, opened them and put on in his mouth. "They're fine" he added not wanting the money he spent on them and the effort he used to convince Hanji to deliver them to go to waste "now eat one."

Levi sits back down and grabs the little sheet telling him the types inside. He ended up picking a chocolate truffle and puts it into his mouth. Erwin watches closely as he does so. The movement of his lips and the way Levi's tongue slightly licked them. "I guess they're not too bad or poisonous" Levi smiled a little enjoying the rich creamy taste of what he put in his mouth. "They are really smooth and creamy"

'I'll give you something smooth and creamy' Erwin thought smirking internally

"You know I might have a look to see if there is any churches around here so I can narrow things down" he started and grabbed his laptop from the side to start searching, he attempted to turn it on but it wouldn't work. "Oh no..no no no no no...NO!"

"Won't turn on?" Asks Erwin clearly seeing it won't an ideas forming in his mind "should I try and fix it?"

"Oh would you? How much will that be?" Levi questions in a panic.

"Don't worry yourself about it Levi just think of it as a friendly gesture from your friendly neighbour" he smiles warmly "no cost at all"

"Really? Are you sure?" Levi smiles "not even a little bit of money?"

"Not a single penny" he smiles back at him.

"OK but what's the catch? What do I need to do in return?" Levi questions him and Erwin thinks for a moment.

"Tomorrow when your at college let me fix it in here" he requests and Levi being too focused on it being completely free didn't click on to why he would want that.

"Yeah sure that's fine" he adds "that's a plan"

The next day came and Erwin was left alone in Levi's apartment to fix the laptop. Erwin knew that he had lied to Levi about how long it would take to fix but he wanted to take the chance to spend time in here and find out as much as he could. He had Hanji on look out for when he came back so she could ring and warn him, he couldn't be caught, well unless Hanji decided to do payback for the amount of times she's helped him try and find someone. The problem with his laptop is that it needed a new battery since he was sure the current one was fried. First things first he sorted that out within 3 minutes since he already had parts available to fix any of his electrical devices just incase this would happen, he was more than glad that it had. He turned it on to check if it would work and it did just like he predicted.

Now that the laptop was fixed this part of his bigger plan could finally come into action. His plan? His overall plan is the same for everyone he finds attractive and can have a chance with on this floor: find out everything he can, use that information to get close and hopefully get a relationship. Though this one is quite important to him as he finds Levi very interesting indeed and he desperately wants to be with him. He wants to spend time with him, laugh with him, cuddle him and act out the deep dark and perverted thoughts in his head. He wanted to suck him off and fuck him. What he didn't know is that if he was lucky enough to sleep with him it would be a different experience to what he was expecting down there.

Dirty thoughts aside he continued with his plan picking up his bag and walking into Levi's setting it down on the bed as he looked around the room. With a bag with him you would think that his plan was to take some things Levi's wouldn't notice were gone but no that wasn't it. What he had planned was a major invasion of privacy that he had never done before. He planned on a camera system within Levi's home and hacking into the laptop for use of its camera. He took a very small camera out of the bag and placed it in the bookcase next to his bed, in the bathroom he put one in a plant pot, on top of the over head lighting in the kitchen and last of all under his coffee table in the living room. All this should hopefully give Erwin what he needs to know about Levi's daily life when he's not around.

He quickly links Levi's laptop to his own set up next door. He knew he would only have access to a few things on there with the limited amount of time he had to do this plan of his. The camera and notepad would do him fine, absolutely fine. Erwin took a moment to look in his documents on the laptop. He didn't rely know what he was aiming to find on there but he hoped it would be interesting. He came across a folder named "before age 17" and he raised a brow before moving a mouse over it. He was just about to click on it when the sound of the door handle could be heard causing Erwin to click off the folder so fast he fell off the sofa with how close to the edge he was sitting.

The front door opened and Levi walked into the scene in front of him. He looked down at him raising a brow "umm are you alright there Erwin?" Levi asks "how did you fall?"

"I was sitting too close to the edge and I got a shock when you came in" he sighed on the floor "could you give me a little help please?" Levi proceeded to walk over to Erwin and help him up. Once upright once again on the sofa he looked towards Levi and saw he was with someone, a girl in fact. "Oh hello" he smiled "Levi who's this?"

"My friend Petra from my class" he explained "she needs help with her assignment and didn't want to do it in the library at college but in my apartment."

Now how this happened or more likely what this redhead was trying to make happen was quite a story. The whole of the class....except Levi of course realised that she had a thing for him, a massive thing for him. Levi was completely oblivious to this like other things that were currently going on in his life. Levi remembers the finishing up for the day and Petra approaching him all smiley. "Hey Levi" she smiles "I'm having trouble with this assignment, could you give me some help?"

"Umm you could always ask our lectures" he added "it's their job after all, here we'll ask together if that's the problem."

Levi starts to walk over to them and his arm is grabbed by Petra who pulled him back "no, I don't like the way they explain things" she lied "I would much rather have your help to do this."

"OK then" Levi added "we can do it in the library"

"Nah silly it's too noisy" she cooed "I won't be able to hear you properly, let's go to your home instead"

"Is your place too noisy too?" He says raising a brow and she just nods with a smile. That's how they both ended up here in Levi's apartment and him explaining all this to Erwin. Erwin who had sat patiently listening to this quick story just nodded knowing something was up here.

"I should be going" Erwin says glancing over at Petra not wanting to see anything that would upset him happen.

"No don't be stupid Erwin" Levi smiles "you've fixed my laptop you can stay and have tea." At this moment Erwin sees the smile disappear off Petra's face and her hand turn into a fist. He swallows a bit scared.

So Erwin sits there drinking his tea watching the both of them talk to one another about what was troubling this girl classmate of Levi's. Erwin caught some parts of the conversation and it looks like what they are going on about is easy, incredibly easy, so easy that even Erwin already new about it. He keeps on watching her get closer to him and giving him slight touches on the arm now and again. Erwin became annoyed at the sight and that Levi has no idea about her motives. 'For god sakes she's gonna be sucking him off before I do...' he thought silently mumbling into the cup 'but he said to me that he was gay, does she even know that? Did he only just tell....me?'

When Petra leaves Erwin decides to go back next door knowing nothing will happen when he's not looking. He checks the time to see that it was 7 p.m and that this Petra girl had spent around 3 hours in Levi's apartment. Erwin thought she was trying too hard to get him to like her, then he remembered himself and the things he was doing and dismissed his bad thoughts about Levi's friend. He also took a moment to remember the request he made to Hanji about warning him when Levi was coming home so he wouldn't be caught. Hanji never warned him and he nearly got caught so he had to pretend to have slipped off the sofa in fright to distract from any signs there were that he was up to something. Though there was the chance she was busy and missed them by accident. He would have to ask when he next got the chance to do so without Levi being around to find his plan out and Hanji's involvement. Talking about the things he's done he remembered about the cameras he placed in Levi's place earlier on. He made his way over to his computer set up in his room and clicked on what he would need to get them to work. He crossed his fingers hoping everything worked and he would see something he liked eventually. He let out a sigh of relief when the camera all showed as working. He had done it, he now had live footage of Levi and his home.

He sat waiting for something as he watched Levi clean up the tea and move his laptop onto the kitchen counter. After cleaning each ine and putting them away which proved that the audio worked which Erwin was all so grateful for Levi disappeared into his room and Erwin's eyes moved onto that screen. The room was dark and he couldn't see a thing Levi was doing. He heard the faint sound of clothes being taken off, the sound of buttons on his shirt to be exact. A slow humming noise came with it and Erwin felt his heart skip as he hurried to try and see him.

"I can't see a god damn thing!" He explained putting his face to the screen "come on, turn a light on Levi!" That didn't happen and Erwin began turning the brightness of the screen up in hope it would unveil something he would like, a naked Levi who was unaware of the eyes on him. Though that didn't happen and Erwin's attempt of seeing him naked didn't come true since it was that dark even with the brightness up soo high.

"For fuck sake" he groaned his face now on his desk moping.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the time where he was moping because he hadn't seen Levi naked he watched the dark figure move around his room as Erwin sighed knowing this time he had been defeated and would not in fact see what he wanted. The shuffling of clothes and the opening of drawers were heard with the darkness then soon enough Levi emerged from his room and went back to the living room with an oversized and baggy top on and his tight clung underwear that hugged his thighs. Erwin remembers his reaction the last time he spotted him in this leisurely outfit of his. He remembers the blush appearing on his face as he hurries to pull the fabric down to cover himself, Erwin smirks thinking about it. Levi goes and grabs a book on his way out from his bedside book case before walking into the living room.

Levi goes to lay down on his sofa and sighs opening the book. Erwin zooms with the camera to see what he was reading, it was "Handbook for Mortals" Erwin writes that Levi likes to read in his notebook and writes down the name of that book. He types the name into his computer in a separate window continuing to watch him. He reads what it's about and raises a brow. "Huh?" He questions looking at more results for it "it's a 1.4 out of 5...did he just pick it up randomly, people really dislike this book."

Closing the tab he continued to watch Levi when he saw a frown appear on his face. "Why did I waste my fucking money on this?" He grumbles quietly "why did I challenge myself to read the worst book out there according to the Internet. I wasted my money on this shit, I'll just give it to a charity shop...though I don't want anyone else to be cursed to read this shit.....I could burn it though hmmmm? But on the other hand I don't want to burn the place down by accident and have Erwin burst through the door like a firefighter. I don't want to get kicked out or have to pay for damage. The shop it is the- oh wait I'll give it to Petra! She likes book, If I give her the worst book you can buy online she'll leave me alone"

Erwin notes down that he hates the book changing his last note also that he believes that Levi is less innocent than he seems. He smiles at that plan of his." Really clever Levi and you're saving me a job" Erwin watched as Levi drops the book on the floor next to him without a care and gets up to grab his laptop. There he sits for an hour scrolling through social media whilst Erwin bored out of his mind but sort of satisfied by the odd meme that shows up now and again. Some music was played and he noted down the artists he searched for. He was about to lose hope and go do something else whilst the footage of Levi was in the background when he saw Levi open up and get rid of the old tab he was just using. An incognito one was opened and Erwin widened his eyes in excitement. Erwin being you know, an adult and person over the age of 14 knew exactly the use of this type of browser. Erwin was pretty sure about what Levi was about to do and oh god he was excited to see it. On the other hand he could be searching up some sick twisted shit that he wouldn't want to people to know about instead of what Erwin expected but at the end of the day it would be something to note down in the notebook. Levi in Erwin's mind was going to watch porn.

Levi pulls up the browser and types in a website not changing his face in the slightest, Erwin didn't recognise where he was going online and was more confused when nothing came up on the screen but Levi sat back putting his headphones on. Erwin being confused wired his end up to Levi's laptop to listen in to what he was listening too and waited for Levi to click on something. Soon enough he clicked on something and Erwin saw Levi close his eyes. "You better not be listening to ocean wave sounds after getting my hopes up" he frowned. He had just finished his sentence when he heard the sound of a male moan coming from the laptop "oh...."

Erwin listened closely to this man Levi was listening to as he made sure he was keeping his eyes on Levi. The man was talking dirty to the listener and encouraged the listener to suck him off. Erwin seeing Levi's eyes closed believed he was imagining the scene, Erwin was annoyed that Levi's hand didn't touch himself or his face didn't show anything. All of this was enough to get Erwin aroused but still no signs of Levi being the same. It was then after a few minutes of Erwin imagining himself as that man doing things to Levi with his hand firmly on his cock that he heard something the man said which made his hand come to a stand still.

“I’m going to put my fingers in your mouth and I want you to suck on them.  Now guide that hard cock into that juicy little pussy where it belongs.”

Erwin widens his eyes immediately opening his mouth in shock "put my fingers where!?" He gasped "Levi...why is he listening to this for? I'm pretty sure you can easily find gay ones online...if not at least find one where you're doing anal. No wonder he isn't touching himself, it's not even meant for him!"

Erwin once again looks at Levi to still see him unaffected by the audio. Erwin's mind starts to wonder as stress starts to set it. His hand is around himself once again as he imagines it, him fucking Levi in his ass as the man speaking helps him feed his imagination more. "Oh it's to be fucked that you want huh Levi?" Erwin adds groaning "Believe me I'd love to put it inside you, I'd fucking make you a mess if you wanted that, stretch you out and make you cry because how good it feels." Erwin plays along with the whole audio and by pure determination he lasts until the very end where he finishes with a loud grunt into the condom he put on himself earlier. "Why won't you react! You're pissing me off!" Erwin huffs removing the condom and tying it off putting it to one side for later. He sees Levi sigh opening his eyes "Believe me I will see you like that one way or another."

Levi wakes the next morning to see that there's a letter on his floor that came through his letter box. He sighs picking it up and opens it. He's about to reach inside the envelope when his phones rings. He looks to see his mother Klutchel calling him and he smiles answering the phone. "Hi ma" he smiles "how are you?"

"How am I?" She questions "I should be asking you that honey, have you met your neighbours yet?"

"Yes I have and there's just one" Levi added

"On your floor?" She questions and Levi hums "that's a bit weird"

"Yes I know that but he's really nice" Levi explains.

"Oh I see, did you pay attention to me? Did you not start to talk to any strangers right away?" she asked "that means him too"

".......no" Levi says quietly.

"Is he good looking?" She smiles.

"Maaaaaa! Stop it!....you're embarrassing me!" Levi almost shrieks at her over the phone.

"Does he know you're gay?" She asks "is HE GAY!?"

"YES!" He adds

"What about Tr-

"No he doesn't know about that mum" he sighs "give me a sec I've got this letter to open, just talk about something whilst I do that." Levi sets the phone down putting it on loud speaker as he feels around the envelope for something and his hand lands on a weird feeling thing. Klutchel is talking about his father's antics when he takes it out and Levi loudly gasps face becoming red.

"Is everything OK there Levi?" She asks "you seem surprised at what you've gotten." Levi was in fact surprised at what he got. He looks at it as it's being held up in front of his vision by his pointer finger and thumb. He was holding a used condom and his eyes widen whilst his face keeps the same blushed look to it.

"Y-yeah" he strained out

"Come on tell me what you've got" she adds

"S-samples" he added lying in a panic "face moisturiser." Erwin pulls a face next door by how wrong it sounds to him.

"Oh that sounds good hun" she adds "can I have some?"

"Umm mum I don't think you'll want it..." he adds "it's not quite your type"

"Then it's yours?" She smirks laughing and Levi once again hums in response "ok go ahead, fine then rub it all over your face then." Levi nearly chokes on the air. "So how are things? No weidos?"

"No" Levi says the condom still in hand "look mum I need to go OK, I've got things to do. Love you."

"Love you too" she adds "don't forget to moisturise."  Levi ends the call and sighs loudly looking at it. "Oh my god..." He takes the note out of the envelop where he got the thing he really doesn't want to adknowledge is in his hand right now and read it out loud.

"I liked what you were listening to last night SweetPea, I loved watching you thinking about me."

Levi stands and looks up from the note towards the door thinking for a second. "Watching me?" He says within the silence "how did he....was he watching me for real?" Levi standing on the same spot looked around him. "Oh god he is!" Levi's face was panic struck and he moves over to his kitchen. He decided to make lunch instead of breakfast. He looks in the cupboard to find things to make some soup. There wasn't any and he sighs closing them. He looks at the time and goes to put some jogger bottoms on. "I may as well see if Erwin is up" Whilst walking into his bedroom Erwin rushes out his room and looks all over his cupboards for soup and when he does find a can of tomato soup he smiles in delight heating it up. Levi puts everything in that envelope in the drawer the rest of his received items are in.

Levi knocks on Erwin's door and it's immediately opened, Levi looks down at the bowl he is holding in his hands. "Making soup?" He questions and he nodded.

"I had spare what was due to do out of date" he lies about the reason and the quality of the soup, that last thing for a special reason "so I thought you might want it." Levi once again looks at the red steaming liquid near him before looking back up at Erwin.

"Oh Erwin thank you so much" he smiles warmly "you're a life saver and a mind reader too, you'd give that weirdo sending me things a run for his money."

"Yeah" Erwin laughs nervously handing the bowl over to Levi who takes it without hesitation "so here you go, do you want to stay here and eat it?"

"I would love to but I've got college in an hour and I don't get back until 5" he explains "that reminds me I want to give you something Erwin." Levi reaches into his pocket and takes out a key. "This is my spare, I would give it to my parents but I don't trust them to not enter and redesign my place to their standards whilst I'm away. Also with everything that's going on with that person stalking me I feel like you're the only one I can trust at the moment. Do you want it?"

Erwin's face turns into the biggest smile he thinks he's ever pulled and Levi is puzzled by the action. "Yeah I will, thanks for the trust Levi" he smiles "you enjoy your day and don't forget about your soup"

It's 4 pm and Erwin finally gets round to what he's been aching to do all day. He stands in front of his door looking at the key in hand. He's hesitant to open it and just stares at the door. "Well are you going to go in or not?" He hears a voice say and turns around to see Hanji standing beside him, she had seen him standing there on the building cameras.

"You scared the shit out of me there Hanji" he added

"Whatever now don't do anything illegal when you're in there" she explains "if you get caught I hope you have a good excuse to be in there." She walks off leaving him alone and Erwin builds up his courage and opens the door. Whilst there he sets up more cameras in places Levi wouldn't see and starts to lose tract of the time.

Once finished he makes his way into Levi's room to see if he can find anything interesting and something Levi wouldn't notice was gone from his home. He walks over to the drawers and opens the top one, he smiles in delight at what's in front of him. Underwear. He's about to have a good look when he hears the front door open. His face goes white as he shoves the underwear drawer back in and flails around on the spot trying to find somewhere to hide. His eyes lay on the bed and he scurries under it keeping dead silent.

He waits for something to happen, anything at all. He watches Levi walk in and lay down on the bed groaning. "Uhhh I'm tired" he yawns stretching out. 1 then 2 shoes are discarded across the room. "What to do, what to do....I could see Erwin for an hour or so"

'No no no no no!' Erwin internally thinks.

"Nah its too late" he adds and Erwin internally sighs in relief "well I could do something else...I haven't really thought about doing if before, I could since I'm alone now and don't have people who might walk in on me."

Erwin lays there confused out of his mind and within a minute he sees the top he was wearing alongside his jeans tossed over to the drawers. His socks and something that Erwin couldn't recognise were over there next. Erwin raising a brow wondering what he's up to when a piece of lacy fabric is dropped right next to his face and he turns red. 'Oh my god!' He mouths silently. 'He's not is he!?'

He hears him shuffle down the bed a bit and sighs. "I hope Erwin doesn't hear" he says to himself "I'll die of embarrassment." Erwin was starting to lose it under there and the nervous tension made him even more aroused as he kept on trying to keep calm. "Actually I don't want to risk it, there's  always another time."

Erwin curses internally as his eyes roll. When he's sure Levi is asleep he pulls himself along the floor like a big sneaky bear who's risking getting a splinter in his erection if he's not careful enough. He runs back next door and feels his blood pressure go back to normal. This was twice this happened now where he's nearly witnessed Levi touching himself but it didn't end up happening and he was losing his patience now, the next time he wouldn't need Levi to do anything if everything went well. All he hoped for was that the soup he gave him made him ill, then Erwin could do whatever and I mean whatever he wants to. Morally right or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi the following day was at college beside non other than Petra Ral. They sat beside each other Petra almost forcing everyone out the way to get to him. Levi was beside her unwillingly. He couldn't help but notice the way she kept slyly looking at him and smiling. To be honest we was sick, sick of the same thing that had been going on for the last 2 years of his life. If he wants to sit in a lecture and not be distracted it doesn't happen, if Levi wants to eat lunch in peace it doesn't happen and if Levi wants to study in peace it doesn't happen at all. He just wants her to give him some space that's all, not leave him alone entirely.

So the day ends and Levi stands up to go home. He is disrupted by Petra calling out his name. "Levi" she smiles beside him and Levi turns to her.

"Yes what is it?" He questions holding in an annoyed sigh directed at her and only her.

"Are you busy now?" She asks.

"I'm feeling sort of tired for some reason Petra" he adds "I would like to go home and rest for a bit"

"Huh? Really?" She adds surprised "let me walk you home, there might be something wrong with you, I can't have you collapsing out of nowhere on the way home."

"Fine" he adds knowing he should in fact let her do so for his own safety. They walked out of the campus towards Levi's car, Levi heading towards the drivers side before he was stopped by her.

"Let me do it" she adds "you're not well enough to drive Levi"

"I'm just a bit tired that's all Petra I'm fine" he sighs "and plus you can't, it's illegal!" He could see her about to express her argument before she closed her mouth, he saw that she realised he was right.

They drove for a little bit having some small talk here and there until Levi blinked a few times at the wheel. Petra raised a brow at him. "Levi I think you need to stop the car, like really soon" she adds not taking her eyes off him "there's a car park and shop near here, we can stop there for a little bit, have a few minutes to breath."

They pulled into the car park and parked up. Levi turned off the engine and looked straight ahead sighing. Petra noticed how quick his breathing was. "We should go inside and find something you can take to feel better"

"Yeah" Levi adds and they both step out to walk towards the shop soon walking inside. Levi heads towards the medicine aisle when he sees Petra heading in a different direction "you're going the wrong way"

"Hope you mind Levi I'm going to pick up some other things whilst I've got the chance." She smiles "it won't take too long." Levi gives her a look and she raises a brow seeing him look even paler. "You look really bad, are you sure you're just tired?" Levi doesn't comment and just catches up with her as he's practically forced down the food aisles. He remembers his lack of food from this morning and picks up some things. He stands silently as she is looking at clothes for 10 minutes.

"I thought this was supposed to be quick" he added jokingly.

"Just a few more minutes" she sighs.

Meanwhile whilst they were shopping for things Levi didn't need Erwin happened to be a few aisles over picking up food and some extension cables for himself. He was picking up some tomatoes and saw Levi at the end of the aisle, he was going to approach when he saw Petra was beside him causing him to frown gritting his teeth holding a tomato in hand which got the backlash from his sudden jealously spell. Erwin didn't notice this until he felt his hand dampen and he looked to his side to get a questionable look off a teenage employee stacking the shelves. "Shit I'm sorry!" He panicked and the young man looked at Levi and Petra then back to Erwin "I'll pay for it I swear"

"Is that your ex girlfriend?" he asks

"No it isn't" he adds wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Girlfriend?" he questions looking worried for a moment and Erwin doesn't understand why.

"Wouldn't dare" he scoffs

"Then why did you just squish that tomato?" he asks looking at the sad pulp in his hands.

"She won't stop flirting with the guy I like!" He explains " she does it all the time when he's not interested, he's gay too"

"Wooooow Sir that's terrible" he adds and Erwin can see a sad look in his eyes he still can't put his finger on  "give that to me and I'll pretend you didn't destroy it but from now on take your anger out on her not on the produce, OK?" Erwin nods handing it over and picking up another. "I'll make her "accidently" slip on it if you give me £20, I'd love to do that."

"I'm not doing that" he adds "is the pay that bad?"

"Yeah" he adds blankly "want me to do it or not?, please let me."

"No but here's 10 for good thinking" he smiles "I liked your plan"

"Thanks mate" he smiles taking it and walking off "if I see anything I'm gonna stop it though, she shouldn't be doing that"

"But why are you so concerned about them two?" Erwin asks and the young man turns around to say something that had him shocked.

Levi and Petra finally end up back at the car, they sit in silence as Levi breathes heavily eyes half lidded. "You can't drive, call someone to come drive us back" she adds.

"I'll have to call my neighbour" he adds and she rolls her eyes.

"Can your parents not get you?" She adds pulling a face "I'm not getting in a car with him."

That is when Levi said something he regretted. "Oh fuck off will you!" He spat feeling the banging in his head "all you ever do is drive me around the bend!"

She gasps "you're just saying that because your ill" she smirks "let me take you home and I'll take care of you"

"No you fucking crazy bitch" he groans "just leave me alone for once, I can never do anything at college without you being there, I even give you the worst present ever for a book reader and you still act all clingy; why won't to leave me alone for once?!"

"I love you that's why!" She shouts "I WANT TO SUCK YOU OFF AND HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

Levi slams his hand down hard by accident on the horn making Erwin almost shit himself and actually drop his bags in fright from 50 meters away as he walked out the shop. "I'M GAY!" He shouts back gritting his teeth "AND I WANT MY GOD DAMN NEIGHBOUR TO SLAP HIS FUCKING COCK ACROSS MY FACE!!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screams becoming enraged "STOP LYING TO ME LEVI!"

"DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M LYING!?" He screams back and she pushes him back hard that his head slams against the window with a loud thump. His vision goes blurry as the headache is made worse. Levi is at a loss as what's happen as he feels the movement of his seat fold back so he's flat. "W-what th... hell.....you..doing?" He struggles to say and just manages to see the outline of her body as she's above him "Oi!"

"If you won't sleep with me" she adds grabbing a hold of his top "I'll do it myself if you like it or not, you're mine!" Levi widens his eyes and tries to sit back up to shove her off but the world around him was spinning and he could feel how hot he was. He just kept falling back down helpless. Petra lowers herself down to try and kiss him and Levi kicks the horn in a last attempt in saving himself.

Just about when they were about to lock lips unwillingly the car door opens and Petra turns widening her eyes before two pairs of hands ripped her out the car. Levi looks to his right to see Erwin standing there and a employee of the shop shouting at Petra. Erwin takes hold of Levi of places him in him the passenger seat of his own car moving the shopping across next and dropping Petra's next to her without a care. He looks around to see Levi isn't looking at him and gets up in her face. "Don't you ever EVER bother with him again do you hear me!?" he explains "you're lucky I'm not calling anyone over this."

He storms over to his car and gets in the driver's seat. Levi who's head is heavily resting against the headrest looks at him. "My car" he adds "you can't just leave it here, it'll be stolen"

"Don't worry I'll get my friend to come get it for you" he explains as he drives off.

"Who is that guy?" Levi questions "the one shouting at Petra"

"Her boyfriend...well I'm guessing ex-boyfriend now" he added "he's pretty sure she was using him until she got with you"

"Eww that would never happen" he added "I'm going to get hell tomorrow off her"

"Don't worry about it" Erwin adds "I've told her to stay away, now rest a little while"

A few minutes passed and Levi said something. "Thank you so much Erwin" he smiles "I mean it thank you thank you so much, you're a knight in shining armour. You were just in time to save me, you saved me from being sexually assaulted or even raped. I'm so thankful Erwin, that I can trust you to keep me safe and out of harms way. I know this sounds weird but at this point I'd trust you with life."

Erwin smiles at him "No problem Levi, no problem."

They arrive back at their apartment building and Erwin invites him in. Within 10 minutes Erwin realises Levi doesn't look well at all. He's pretty sure if there is something wrong with him that it's 0.01% due to natural causes or him picking it up off someone but 99.99% sure it was caused by the really out of date soup he had given him this morning, if it was one part of his plan could come into action. Him taking care of him at a vulnerable time, of course you could class their first meeting as that but it's not quite what Erwin wanted since he didn't actually end up looking after him at all. This part of the plan had an extra part to it that had never been executed before, it was to be used only if Levi was really ill and would take something Erwin gave him without thought, it required great trust too. He wasn't sure if he could do it though, not until he recognised how ill Levi was.

Erwin was about to ask Levi if he was feeling alright when the younger male suddenly flew up off Erwin's sofa and ran out the front door covering his mouth. Erwin followed straight behind and when he got outside he came face to face with Levi leaning over the railings throwing up. He rushes over and rubs his back for him keeping his hair back out his face. Levi stops and stands back upright.

Erwin's about to say something g when he hears a "what the?" Comming from the ground floor. They both look down to see Hanji standing next to the mess holding a car keys in her hands. She meets eyes with Erwin. "I'm not even going to ask what's happening Erwin" she calls up "I've got the car back, should I come bring the keys up?"

"No come get them within the next 10 minutes Hanji" Erwin calls down to get a thumbs up off her before she walks into her office. He turns to Levi. "You look terrible he adds, get yourself to sleep"

"Yeah I need to" he adds nodding "I'm really not good" Erwin thinks his plan can come in to motion then.

"I think I have something you can take to help you sleep and get you feeling better" he explains and runs into his apartment to grab it handing it to Levi "take this" he hands a very small bottle over to Levi, it's the size of your pointer finger and thumb making a small "c" or an inch or two. "Just down what's in here before you lie down and you'll be fine. Now get yourself to sleep and don't forget I'm a phone call away if you think you need medical assistance but I don't think that's needed." Erwin smiles at Levi watching him walk into his apartment and close the door. Whilst he was getting himself sorted Erwin went on get the keys and clean up the mess that came from Levi on this floor and fell all the way down onto the ground floor. Hanji watched him clean it shaking her head.

"So what's you're plan?" She questions "to take care of him or did you not cause this like you had done with countless other ex residents on your floor you've had over time."

"Yeah I done it" he adds

"You know you could just ask them out in a date" she adds "and be normal instead of your normal creepy methods"

"It's not creepy" he adds.

"And how many people have suddenly moved from here because of you trying to date them by secretly sending them shit and creeping them the fuck out?" He questions "because I can tell you the exact number if you want"

"22" he adds and Hanji raises a brow at him to cut the bullshit "49"

"And let's hope number 50 or should I say Levi works out for you, I'm sick of being involved in your plans, delivering weird presents, not calling the police for you planting cameras in their homes and whatever shit you haven't told me about yet. So what are going to do now?"

"I don't want to classify that" he adds "it's something new I'm going to try out."

As Erwin is cleaning and chatting to Hanji Levi gets himself ready for bed pulling off all his day time clothes including his binder but leaving his underwear on and putting the usual baggy top on too. He takes what Erwin gives him without a thought and heads to bed. Erwin now sitting in his home waits for an hour to pass to make sure he's in bed and it would of kicked in by then.

When the time comes he grabs his phone and a few other things he would need. He walks next door and unlocks the door to see everything is pitch black indicating he was in fact asleep. He closes the door behind him and walks through the apartment and makes his way quietly into Levi's room. He checks the younger male to see if he's asleep and sees his eyes barely open as he breathes heavily.

Erwin raises a brow and waves his hand over his eyes to see if there's a reaction from him. There isn't so he clicks his finger next to his ear just in case. Still nothing and Erwin places a hand against his forehead, he's hot but not dangerously hot. He's pretty sure he's hallucinating right now or is completely knocked out. He sits on the edge of the bed watching Levi momentarily, he thinks about why he's sitting there right now, what he's going to do. Something terrible.

He planned for this to happen, the soup worked and now he's ill, that was the first part in this plan and usually the only part there is until now. This second part would be something new for Erwin to try and he was scared to do it. The medicine he gave to Levi should help him do it without struggle. Morphine and relaxants. He needed him knocked out or so off his nut he didn't react and realise what was happening. It was Erwin's fading patience to see Levi naked or do something in the sexual kind that drove him to do this. He couldn't say what he wanted to do out loud as it would make him ever more terrified.

He was going to have sex with him.

He removed the blankets off Levi pulling them back. He looked down at him swallowing before he leant over his body. He places a single kiss to his collar bone, Levi's eyes still in the same place. Another kiss there before Erwin moved the collar of the top down to move to his shoulder, he does this for a few minutes his hand palming his cock through his jeans as he continues to touch Levi. He climbs on top so Levi's body is encased below Erwin's.

Erwin slides his hand from Levi's stomach up towards his clothed chest and when he gets there his hand stops immediately as his eyes widen for a second. That area felt odd to him. Erwin sits back up and lifts his shirt up to see. His eyes widen for a moment before he quickly moves his hand between Levi's legs to feel. He felt no mounds anywhere. He moves further back and slowly removes his underwear, when he does his face becomes red within a second as a blush covers his face. He feels a wave of anger hit him as he looks down at what he's now calling the biggest discovery he's ever made about someone in his lifetime.

"Are you fucking joking me?" He asks himself "what the fuck am I supposed to do now!? I wasn't expecting...this!" He once again looks at the exposed parts of Levi nobody was supposed to see, not even him. "Could I get him pregnant by accident? For fuck sake..." Erwin had no clue how to tackle this now, absolutely no damn clue. He was supposed to stick it up his ass but now seeing he has some extra unexpected parts he was at a standstill. He knew he brought a condom with him but there was aways the risk for something going wrong. He grabs his phone and turns on the torch pointing it between his legs to find out a little detail. "He's a virgin too...I can't take that away like this." Erwin proceeds to take photos of him in such an innocent state, as his hands look around his body.

He takes his dick out and places a condom on bringing it towards Levi's mouth and sliding it in. The hold was slack and non existent for someone who was drugged out of their mind. He ever so gently fucks his mouth as he moves his hand over Levi's vagina before moving it back to his mouth. He smirks enjoying the taste and grabs a nearby unused tissue from the box of Levi's side table and puts it down there as he tried to get as much on as possible without moving past his skin. When he releases he clears up taking the tissue and condom with him after dressing Levi again and wrapping him back up in his blankets. Before he leaves he places a bottle of water from his own fridge on the side table and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sweetpea" he smiles pulling away.

Levi has no time in the morning to stick around and have a sit down breakfast instead he has to get to college. He was feeling much better in himself, had an odd taste in his mouth he couldn't explain but he was feeling better than ever. Petra doesn't dare talk to him the whole day, just stays quiet as they eat lunch together as usual. At the end of the day she just whispers "I'm sorry" to Levi who just nods at her as a silent acceptance of it.

Levi steps into the apartment building and checks his mail. He has a fairly large box waiting for him. He frowns carrying it towards the lift and is soon in his home. He sets the box on the coffee table and he removes his shoes and jacket placing them to the side to deal with later. He opens the box to see an envelope on the top. He opens it sighing "I don't remember ordering anything" he adds. He reads the note.

"It was nice spending time with you last night Sweetpea, I found out so many secrets. You looked so cute, I've got you some things since you were so good and well behaved last night." Erwin sat watching this unfold through the cameras.

Levi raised a brow taking the contents of the envelope out first and looking down at them. Within a moment his eyes widened as a silent cry was escaping his lips. His hands shook looking through what he had gotten. Photos Erwin had taken last night of him: one of Erwin's hand cupping one side of his chest, one of his hand touching Levi's vagina and one of his cock inside Levi's mouth. He was horrified as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He felt sick knowing what that lingering taste was in his mouth. "O-oh my g-god" he cried choking on his own words when he heard a noise come from his laptop and walked around the coffee table and sat down to see his notepad was open. He read what was there.

"Why are you crying Sweetpea?" Erwin types on the notepad so he can see. Levi widens his eyes at the message and just stares at it for a moment.

"What the hell!?" Levi adds "just ignore it"

"I can hear you Sweetpea :)" is Typed and his blood shivers inside him "now why are you crying for? Open your presents, it'll make you feel better, I spent ages looking for these online lately for you."

Levi unpacks the box in front of him and takes out the contents. It was sex toys, a shit tone of sex toys. Levi looks up at the laptop "No way!" He adds "I'm not going to use these!"

"Why not? A few nights back you nearly touched yourself, you look like you want to do it"

"I....I don't want to do that" Levi says quietly bringing his arms closer to his sides not looking towards his laptop "please"

"Those photos you got recently of yourself" Erwin types "do you know what I'm talking about SweetPea?"

"Yes of course I know about them, I've got them right here" he added picking them up and gritting his teeth growling as he kicked the box off the sofa "what about them?"

Erwin frowns seeing how Levi treated the toys he got him. "Unless you get your ass back over to that box and fuck yourself with one of them cocks I'll make sure those images are spread to everyone in that college of yours" Erwin typed knowing that this threat was the 2nd meanest thing he had ever done to him than assaulting him in his sleep but hoped Levi would do it as he really didn't want to follow through with that threat. "I'm sure that your class wouldn't want to see that from a person like you."

Levi widened his eyes as a terror filled panic filled his eyes. "You wouldn't would you?" He said hoping he was bluffing "h-how would you even do that?"

"I've got control of the laptop. I can just send a mass Email to your contacts" he explained and Levi just stared at the screen for a moment.

"I can't" he whispered "I just can't"

"Aww why?" Erwin adds smiling behind his monitor, mocking Levi "are you shy Levi?  Are you embarrassed to touch yourself knowing I can see and hear everything you do?" Levi's face becomes redder as his words start to set in. His face turns from the laptop. "Awwww haha you are! How cute... I can't wait to see what you look like with that inside you. All flustered."

"No" Levi said frowning "I'm not"

"Oh yes you are unless you want me to actually do something worse to you the next time I enter your apartment during the night, I'll cover your eyes and mouth so you can't see me or call out for help to that man next door of you. I'll get you see you like that even if I have to come do it myself by force."

Levi feels himself tear up once again as he reads the message in front of him ".......shut up" he whispers feeling the tears fall and Erwin widens his eyes seeing what's he's done to him, he knew he had taken this too far, way to far than he wanted to originally.

"Why then?" He questions "why won't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to experience this on my own the first time" he cried "when I do feel pleasure I want it to be with my partner, I don't want to make myself feel good, he has to do it"

Erwin sat for a moment raising a brow. "Who's this?" He asked "tell me!"

"Non of your goddamn business!" He spat wiping his eyes "now what else can I do to keep you happy? Huh?"

"Just strip" he added "walk around naked for the rest of the day and I'll watch"

"What if someone knocks at the door? What do I do then?" Levi questions "my neighbour might want me"

"Oh believe me Levi that's not going to happen" Erwin smiles "he's to occupied with other things, plus I don't think he would want to see the pathetic face you would pull if he walked in on you, he'd be disgusted. Now strip!"

That last comment hit Levi deep and he could feel himself start to break down but even worse as he imagined if Erwin gave him such a look. He began unfastening his shirt as his eyes lay on the laptop camera. "Oh... fuck you" he sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi lays there on his sofa stark naked reading, knowing well that the fucking creepy man who won't leave him alone is watching him. Levi glances at the laptop camera. "Do you have any other hobbies than watching me all day?" Levi questions and waits for a reply.

"Not really" Erwin types.

"I can tell" Levi smirks to himself looking at the screen again.

"That's mean :'("

"You're mean doing this to me" Levi sighs.

"I do it because I love you Sweetpea"

"I hate you, you know that?" Levi adds turning the page in his book.

"Just because I took photos of you?"

"Yes alongside many things: sending me things, threatening to send the photos around, some how installing cameras in my home, breaking into my home and let's not forget you shoving your cock in my mouth" Levi lists out loud "for god sake I shouldn't of listened to Erwin and just called the damn police"

"But then I'd be away from you SweetPea"

"Boo fucking hoo" he huffs putting the book down beside the laptop "so is this what you're into? Huh mystery man? You like to drive your targets crazy?"

"I don't mean to drive them crazy, they just run away without a trace"

"Must be nice to have a piss without being stared down by some stranger watching you" Levi chuckles.

"Isn't that what people in love do? They leave the door open because they don't care about their partners seeing"

"Yeah but that happens with countless efforts or growing the bound between each other over time and also respecting their boundaries." Levi explained "and what do you mean by people in love? I'm not in love with you, you know."

"Don't break my heart :'''''( "

"Sorry already happening plus I don't know if I've said this before when you were listening but I've got my heart on someone else" Levi smiles a little "just one question, how would I get rid of you for good?"

"Well I don't want to be hunted down by someone so I guess if you to date someone suitable that could work, I pray on the single and alone."

"Hmmmmm I see so if you like who I'm dating you'd just piss off and leave me alone? That's easy" Levi adds "I thought it would be harder than that"

"Don't get your hopes up so fast. I'm very picky"

Levi glances at his phone then back to the laptop. "I'm going to get rid of you then" he swallow nervously about what he's about to do, something he's wanted to do ever since he first walked into that cafe a while back and saw him. He rings a number and Erwin raises a brow in a panic wondering who he's calling. His phone beside him vibrates and he looks to see its Levi. He clears his throat before speaking.

"Hello" he answers "you're calling late Levi, you could of came next door you know haha"

"Ah yeah I would of but.." Levi starts looking down at his naked self "I'm sort of held up by something right now so I can't come see you to ask this."

"Umm alright" Erwin adds "what do you need to ask?"

Levi falls silent for a few moments "I was wondering if you're busy on Saturday evening, we could go out some place"

"Yeah I could go for a casual night out" he smiles.

"Umm well I mean something more than that" Levi adds quietly "do you want to go.....do you want to go on a date that's what I'm asking you?"

"Yeah" he adds and he starts to smile at himself. "See you then"

Levi turns toward his laptop to see if he's got anything off the stranger. He raises a brow to see his laptop screen black. "Must of ran out of battery" He sighs "now I don't know what Mr. Stranger thinks about my choice"

Levi didn't know but this Mr. Stranger was in fact delighted at that moment.

Saturday night came and Levi hadn't heard anything off the stranger, he found it suspicious, too suspicious to feel comfortable. The both of them went a relatively cheap Italian place to try and make this as least romantic as possible, not in a bad way but Levi was more focused on getting the stalker to fuck off then trying to have a best date ever. They shared pizza whilst Levi laughed at Erwin trying a stupidly funny fake Italian accent. Levi almost left the table as a joke when Erwin ordered broccoli on his. The drive back was quiet as could be the both of them just taking in the presence of one another. It had set out to be what Levi wanted as a first trial. Simple and not romance based.

They got outside both of their doors and just looked at each other for a moment. "Erwin I'm thankful for tonight" Levi smiles "it's made me feel better after what's been happening the last few weeks, god damn things have gotten bad, like really bad with this stalker of mine. If I tell you something you won't over react?"

"No problem and go ahead, tell me" he smiles

"Earlier this week when I was ill he broke into my apartment and...done some things I don't really want to talk about right now, I'm just saying this so you know" he explains.

"It'll be fine Levi, if I catch anyone I'll smack one of my spare keyboards over their head" he adds and Levi let's out a small nervous laugh at him not knowing if he was actually kidding and trying to act all tough just for the sake of it.

Levi gives him a small smiles before unlocking his door with his key. "Thank you Erwin for everything you've done to help me" he smiles at Erwin and he does the same back "oh Erwin one last thing" Levi quickly pulls his face down and kisses his cheek before running into his home.

Erwin doesn't register what's just happened and it takes him a moment to do so as he just stands there out in the open dumbfounded. When he realises he rushes into his home and straight to the bedroom clicking on this set up to bring up the camera for the first time in a few days, clicking everywhere like a mad man. He looks to see Levi in his room in the dark next to his bed staring at the wall. Erwin can hear him breath shakily and watches in kneel on the floor placing his head on the bed. He sees him quietly mouth something and he frowns turning the volume up.

"..win" he clenches the sheet with his hand "...E...." he turns it up all the way "E..E-Erwin" Erwin's face widens as his hand trembles on the mouse. "Ah..ha.." Levi cups between his legs. "I-I should of ah~ slept with him" he adds with a slight moan "it's too much~ I need to calm down, for god sake you're driving me wild...Fuck it! I'm going to do it!" 

He stands up and speeds towards his front door and knocks on Erwin's door hard. Erwin rushes over to his for and opens it to see Levi's face flushed. "Erwin I know I shocked you by kissing you but god fucking damn it I'm at my end" he almost shouts "do you want to fuck or not!?" Erwin is speechless. "Before you answer I need to tell you something about myself so you know what to expect and don't have any surprises. I'm tr-"

"I know and I don't care!" He butts in and Levi is pulled inside and slammed against the wall within a second. He gasps unexpectedly in shock of the movement and Erwin's hand squeezes between his legs making Levi let out a small noise as he kisses his neck. "Does that feel good SweetPea?" He moans into Levi's neck and suddenly feels his body become tense. Erwin widens his eyes realising what he's just said, he looks up to meet eyes with Levi who just stares at him before he says something.

"Erwin what did you just call me?" He asks with wide eyes and Erwin pulls his head back face becoming pale. "Erwin WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" He pushes him away.

"Levi I can explain!" He panics

"EXPLAIN!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST USE THAT NAME, HE USES THAT NAME!!" He shouts

"It was just a coincidence!" He adds and Levi heads towards the door. "Levi come back!"

Erwin follows him outside and Levi turns to him "Is this some sick joke of yours Erwin? I don't believe that out of every single name you could of called me there you went with that one! You went pale when I mentioned it!"

"Le-

"I don't believe you Erwin" he adds "how come when I phone you up to arrange a date he suddenly disappeared? The guy who's picky gives up after one try at a guy who happens to be you. If that's not enough why didn't you want me phoning the police? You didn't want to get caught!? Huh Erwin!? Tell me the fucking truth now! NOW!"

"Levi....this has gone too far" he adds "I've made a massive mistake, yes it is, I'm sorry! I really am!" Levi just looks at him shocked and heart broken. "Levi please say something, anyth-"

"Shut up for a second! Are you trying to buy my friendship Erwin?! Has the loneliness got to you that much that you had to do something like that!?" He shouts butting in "how fucking DARE YOU!! YOU THINK A SIMPLE FUCKING APOLOGY IS GOING TO FIX THIS!? NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!" He screams at Erwin "don't fucking talk to me right now Erwin! I need to be left alone right now, I will get in touch tomorrow morning when I've had time to think." He storms into his apartment slamming the door by accident and Erwin just stands there for a second before walking into his home knowing he can't argue, he doesn't have a right too. He walks into his room and doesn't look at the cameras, just turns them off. He doesn't need the camera to know what's going on next door, he can hear it clearly, how loud Levi is sobbing in his room right now.

It takes Erwin ages to fall asleep that night.

The early morning breaks and Erwin drags open his eyes recalling what happened last night and his groans heavily. His eyes open to an empty space beside him what could of been Levi if he hadn't messed up, if he done things like a normal person would if they liked someone. Erwin decides to put his ear against the wall to see if he can hear any noise coming from Levi's side of the wall. There was nothing. Picking up his phone he rang Levi sitting still waiting for the line to ring instead he was met with a noise that signalled the call couldn't be made.

Without a second thought he rushes out of his apartment to the one next door, knocking on the door. Nothing came from it and so he took the spare key he had on him when he left and opened the door swinging it open knowing he was risking a possible stab wound if Levi felt like it, he deserved it. His face dropped within a second: the place was empty. He was gone.

Erwin sprints down several flights of stairs to where Hanji's office is and busts through the door. Hanji wasn't doing the usual random rubbish but this time sat still just staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. She turns to face Erwin her face not changing. Her face tells Erwin something he couldn't understand and he stays quiet not wanting to start the conversation. He eventually breaks this silence.

"Where's Levi" he asks and she just sighs at him.

"You've just missed him Erwin" she sighs "he left 10 minutes ago"

"Where's he gone?" He panics "Hanji tell me!"

"I'm not obliged to share that information" she added "and don't try looking at his family home, he's not there."

"Han-

"You know something Erwin I thought you said that the last time one of your neighbours fled because of you, you weren't going to be doing this sick game of yours" Hanji explained "you're loosing me money! Nobody is going to want to live here if word gets out that I'm housing a god damn weirdo who can't get a boyfriend normally."

"I'm sorry" he sighed

"You shouldn't be apologising to me Erwin, it should be the countless people you've scared off including the one you've just lost. I could see the look you gave one another and you gone ahead and fucked everything up once again when you could of actually had a relationship." She spat "you've got nobody to blame but yourself, for god sake I shouldn't of even helped you in the beginning and now I know what you done to him to few nights back. You're a monster!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He shouted suddenly

"I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do Erwin Smith" she said opening her drawer and sliding a piece of paper towards him "get out!, this is your eviction notice."

"Is this a joke!" he shouted "I've been here for years, you can't just get rid of me"

"Try me" she laughed not putting up with this "or do you want me to call the police Erwin and explain what you've been up to these last few years?"

"You wouldn't dare!" He shouted

"Get out of my building within the next 2 hours or I'll do it by force!" She shouts "go rot in hell you damn Stalker!"


End file.
